


Familiarity Births Contempt

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-29
Updated: 2006-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Then Finduilas died, and every glance at Faramir reminded Denethor of his loss.





	Familiarity Births Contempt

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Births" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Those of you who are not nasty!Denethor fans, beware--this Denethor's pretty icky. *grin*

Faramir's birth delighted Denethor--another son to raise as a warrior for Gondor. But Faramir took to words over weapons, songs over soldiering. Denethor, for love of Finduilas, let him be, let her raise Faramir as her favorite, as Boromir was his. He loved Faramir quite well, though--for how could he not love a boy who reminded him so much of his beloved?

Then Finduilas died, and every glance at Faramir reminded Denethor of his loss. The seed of discontent festered and birthed contempt--for how could he love the boy who reminded him so much of his beloved?


End file.
